How Many Movies Have You Seen Involving
How Many Movies Have You Seen Involving is a series of topics created by CasanovaZelos to find out how many movies board 8 has seen involving certain people in the film industry. Results *Day 1: Stanley Kubrick: 3.92 (37 votes) *Day 2: Clint Eastwood: 7.39 (28 votes) *Day 3: Tim Robbins: 7.19 (31 votes) *Day 4: Mel Brooks:7.12 (43 votes) *Day 5: Edward Norton:5.74 (23 votes) *Day 6: Morgan Freeman:8.57 (37 votes) *Day 7: Adam Sandler:13.44 (43 votes) *Day 8: Christopher Walken:12.125 (48 votes) *Day 9: Steve Buscemi:13.27 (41 votes) *Day 10: Robert De Niro:14.38 (29 votes) *Day 11: Kevin Bacon:7.61 (28 votes) *Day 12: Samuel L. Jackson:16.32 (41 votes) *Day 13: Leslie Nielsen:7.27 (15 votes) *Day 14: Robin Williams:13.75 (36 votes) *Day 15: Al Pacino:5.15 (26 votes) *Day 16: Jim Carrey:12.36 (42 votes) *Day 17: Brad Bird:3.19 (26 votes) *Day 18: Sean Connery:13.43 (23 votes) *Day 19: Seth Smith:2.05 (22 votes) *Day 20: Brad Pitt:8.57 (30 votes) *Day 21: Kevin Smith:6.45 (29 votes) *Day 22: Jack Nicholson:6.50 (22 votes) *Day 23: Jean Reno:3.76 (21 votes) *Day 24: Will Smith:10.00 (39 votes) *Day 25: Rick Moranis:7.13 (24 votes) *Day 26: Johnny Depp:10.17 (24 votes) *Day 27: Jeff Bridges:3.91 (11 votes) *Day 28: Cary Elwes:5.58 (12 votes) *Day 29: Arnold Schwarzenegger:11.92 (26 votes) *Day 30: Tom Hanks:14.32 (19 votes) *Day 31: Jackie Chan:9.29 (17 votes) *Day 32: John Cleese:12.69 (13 votes) *Day 33: Harrison Ford:10.68 (22 votes) *Day 34: Woody Allen:3.00 (20 votes) *Day 35: Hayao Miyazaki:3.05 (22 votes) *Day 36: Dan Castellaneta:4.64 (33 votes) *Day 37: Steven Spielberg:32.17 (18 votes) *Day 38: Danny Elfman:26.00 (21 votes) *Day 39: Mel Blanc:2.38 (8 votes) *Day 40: Tim Burton:12.70 (30 votes) *Day 41: John Williams:35.30 (20 votes) *Day 42: Harvey Keitel:6.00 (19 votes) *Day 43: Denzel Washington: 7.64 (11 votes) *Day 44: Rob Schneider: 9.84 (25 votes) *Day 45: Daniel Day-Lewis: 3.64 (25 votes) *Day 46: Nicolas Cage: 7.42 (24 votes) *Day 47: Sarah Michelle Gellar: 4.18 (22 votes) *Day 48: Russell Crowe: 4.33 (24 votes) *Day 49: John Travolta: 10.11 (18 votes) *Day 50: Sally Field: 4.06 (18 votes) *Day 51: Alfred Hitchcock: 3.86 (14 votes) *Day 52: Tom Cruise: 11.05 (21 votes) *Day 53: Keanu Reeves: 8.96 (25 votes) *Day 54: Alicia Silverstone: 2.65 (20 votes) *Day 55: Uma Thurman: 5.23 (26 votes) *Day 56: Spike Jonze: 2.31 (13 votes) *Day 57: Nicole Kidman: 4.69 (16 votes) *Day 58: Patrick Warburton: 3.33 (12 votes) *Day 59: Tommy Lee Jones: 7.83 (24 votes) *Day 60: Christian Bale: 7.32 (37 votes) *Day 61: George Clooney: 11.00 (5 votes) *Day 62: Bruce Campbell: 9.14 (7 votes) *Day 63: The Rock: 3.88 (26 votes) *Day 64: Kiefer Sutherland: 4.96 (27 votes) *Day 65: Seth Rogen: 5.74 (31 votes) *Day 66: Milla Jovovich: 5.00 (21 votes) *Day 67: Christopher Lee: 9.65 (17 votes) *Day 68: Julia Roberts: 6.14 (14 votes) *Day 69: Phil LaMarr: 4.57 (23 votes) *Day 70: Queen Latifah: 6.45 (22 votes) *Day 71: Dennis Hopper: 6.00 (10 votes) *Day 72: Jet Li: 7.57 (7 votes) *Day 73: Melissa Joan Hart: 1.71 (21 votes) *Day 74: Gary Sinise: 4.96 (27 votes) *Day 75: Quentin Tarantino: 8.85 (20 votes) *Day 76: M. Night Shyamalan: 3.87 (23 votes) *Day 77: Matt Damon: 12.57 (28 votes) *Day 78: Ben Affleck: 8.68 (25 votes) *Day 79: Bruce Willis: 19.87 (23 votes) *Day 80: Pierce Brosnan: 6.25 (20 votes) *Day 81: Paul Newman: 2.94 (18 votes) *Day 82: Steve McQueen: 2.92 (12 votes) *Day 83: James Stewart: 5.47 (15 votes) *Day 84: Christopher Nolan: 4.00 (13 votes) Category:Topic Series